Heartha Knave
Heartha Knave, full name Heartha Jaqueline Valentinia Knave, is a 2016 introduced all-around character. Heartha is the daughter of the Knave of Hearts from the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, written by Lewis Carroll. Heartha aligns with the Neutrals in the destiny debate as she prefers to follow her own agenda first and foremost. Character Personality Heartha lives life by her own agenda, which is perhaps not for the best, considering her complete inability to be in the right place at the right time. She is more than a little all over the place, something she doesn't mind, as it gives her a chance to be opportunistic and use her improvisational skills, areas she excels in. Her confidence and charm, along with her aforementioned skills, mean that she doesn't appear to be as all over the place as she is; rather, she appears roguish and fun. Her traits and habits are made easier due to Heartha's ability to hear the narrators, like many Wonderlandians, which stop her failing too catastrophically at anything. Heartha considers herself to be (un)lucky, in that bad things happen to her frequently (such as being late, missing the memo, not understanding what's going on), but she manages to turn them positive, or, at the very least, something not as embarrassing as it should have been. This is aided by her carefree nature and goofy sensibilities, which means Heartha takes very little super seriously. Contributing to her roguish charm is Heartha's flirtation. Heartha will flirt with pretty much anything and everything. She loves to make people feel good about themselves (and doesn't exactly mind the favour being returned), but can't commit to settling down with anyone, a notion which frightens her due to her disappearing mother. A side effect of the flirting is people being more inclined to help her, excuse her unluckier ticks, and allowing her to get away with more things, none of which are bad either, in Heartha's mind. Heartha is generally a silent person, preferring not to let her personality, actions, and body language speak for itself. Even when close, she will just nod rather than say 'yes', wave rather than say 'hello', and give a thumbs up rather than saying 'awesome!'. This isn't due to being unfriendly, but rather keeping control of a situation as best she can in a world where she is frequently unable to be in control, due to being a bit of a mess. Of course, being quiet also makes it easier to generally be a bit of a rogue. In addition, Heartha loves knowing that she can make someone fall head over heels without saying a word to them, which makes her feel pretty damn good about herself. Hobbies Baking It is only fitting that someone destined to steal tarts is able to make a mean pastry. She’s an alright cook, but Heartha truly comes into her own when baking cakes, tarts, treats, and sweets. Generally being a bit of a criminal It’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise! Heartha has sticky fingers, to say the least, and can’t resist the urge to pocket that delicious looking sandwich just laying there in the open… In all seriousness, Heartha is prone to petty theft; taking stuff she feels no one else is missing (and, more often than not, that involves delicious baked goods). A knave (or a jack) is a glorified servant, which needless to say, doesn’t leave her family the most well off. This only got worse after the Evil Queen cursed Wonderland and caused serious damage to the Hearts’ Royal House. To Heartha, if it doesn’t cause serious harm to anyone else, it’s fair game. Flirting Heartha's favourite method of stealing hearts is by far being a heartbreaker. While flirtatious, she is noncommitted and doesn't date anyone, a fact which she is very upfront about. As such, she feels any heartbreak that does occur should be expected and is 'part of the fun' of flirting with her, making it a much less potentially harmful way of stealing hearts. Playing Cards, Gambling, and Tarot Any card game, you name it, Heartha can master. Poker, Bridge, Chase the Ace, Go Fish, Brummy, Uno... If she hasn't already mastered it, she will if given a day's worth of practice. As soon as she could pick up cards her father taught her how to gamble. She rarely loses and currently runs an underground EAH Poker ring. Heartha is not a big believer in astrology or fortune telling by any means, but it is known that Tarot cards are just playing cards that had alternative motivation placed on them. She can't read tarot cards, nor does she like having her ''tarots read, but she enjoys playing old games with tarot cards and is as handy with them as with a regular deck. Axes Heartha likes axes. She appreciates the craftsmanship and thinks they are nothing short of beautiful. She has a sizable collection of them, many won from various poker games. Croquet Well... kind of. Heartha doesn't play croquet so much as act as Lizzie's caddie. She doesn't mind this but does love to play when she gets the chance, however rubbish she is. Mock Trail Heartha has attended many a Wonderlandian's mock trial sessions, usually as the one being tried. The same trial has been going on for months because the court usually ends up a screaming, mad mess, much to Heartha's delight and Alistair's dismay. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Heartha was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as Opportunistic, Romantic, and Ingenious. Appearance Heartha has pale, warm skin and a small, heart-shaped face. Heartha's face is framed by tight, honey-blonde curls. Her eyes are a light green, complemented by some pink and red heart-shaped outlines, clustered around her right eye. She has a turned up nose and heart-shaped lips, which are usually posed in a knowing smirk. She speaks with a thick Essex accent, which surprises everyone when she actually opens her mouth. Fairytale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland : Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the Story Goes Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is a children's book centered around the titular character Alice and her journey through the nonsensical land of Wonderland. The Knave of Hearts first appears in the second to last chapter of the book, Chapter Eleven - Who Stole the Tarts?. In this chapter, the Knave of Hearts is on trial for supposedly stealing the Queen of Hearts’ tarts. It is unknown if the Knave was guilty or not, as the book concludes before the trial, and it has been proposed that the man on trial may not actually be the Knave of Hearts, due to the character's outfit featuring a clubs motif. How does Heartha fit into it? Heartha follows her own agenda, first and foremost, and is chaotic neutral at heart. Her role is so minor, and doesn't even have a conclusive story, that she doesn’t care if destiny does or doesn’t happen. All Heartha cares about is being able to continue her ways of committing petty theft, flirting, and collecting axes. Relationships Family Heartha's dad was the previous Knave of Hearts and her mother is out of the picture. She is very close to her father and admires him greatly. Unsurprisingly, he taught her most of what she knows in regards to gambling and theft. It was her father's policy that, since their heads were on the line in the trial, that it paid to be the best thief possible without actually harming anyone. Heartha's first memory is herself and her father scratching scratch cards on the floor of their kitchen. Friends Heartha is open for relationships <3. The Wonderlandians Unsurprisingly, Heartha enjoys spending time with her fellow Wonderlandians. Heartha misses her home a great deal and finds a lot of comfort in spending time with people she considers familiar. The Wonderlandians are one of the few groups Heartha will talk extensively with, rather than keeping silent. Lizzie Hearts Lizzie and Heartha's families are close, as mentioned, due to the Hearts employing the Knaves. Lizzie and Heartha have been around each other from a young age and while the two ought not to be good friends, considering their roles, they are. As kids, they could often be found braiding each other's hair in the servant quarters, against the norm. Despite this, they are prone to getting on each other's nerves. Lizzie is known to boss Heartha around and treat Heartha with a playful degree of suspicion. While being bossed around isn't fun, Heartha appreciates that this is just a quirk of Lizzie's personality and isn't afraid to say no or give Lizzie a look which says "Uh, absolutely not, Hearts.". Heartha also appreciates that treating herself with suspicion is understandable, considering a) destiny and b) Heartha has actually stolen stuff. Still, the two are good friends. They care for each other deeply and, even if the other can be a little annoying, would rather that than not have the other in their life at all. Both know the other inside out and back to front, which neither of them would like to admit. Alistair Wonderland Once again, Alistair and Heartha are friendly, but Alistair's quest for answers definitely comes into conflict with Heartha's love of being mysterious and her unconcluded plot thread in their destiny. As such, he is always trying to catch Heartha in the act of stealing or generally being a hot mess. Fallon Farre Fallon is Heartha's roommate. The two don't not get along, but aren't best friends. They both find the other stressful to deal with, though this tension has lessoned since Heartha has started stay overnight with someone else. Fallon and Heartha are both fairly quiet people and enjoy the feeling of being able to spend their time together in silence without it being awkward. Romance Heartha flirts with many, many people, so shes open for relationships in that regard too <3. Heartha has had flings with both Philomela Towerbird and Triumphant "Troy" Wangzi in the past. Edison Axeman TBA :3c Outfits Heartha's outfits are primarily pink, dark grey, white, with accents of red. Motifs of her's include heart suits, cards in general, and chains. Class-ic Schedule TBA Quotes Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Heartha's: *'An Axe to Grind': She collects axes. *'Daddy's Girl': Her dad means the world to her, and she means the world to him. *'Facial Markings': Heartha has the outlines of some hearts around her eye. *'Fourth-Wall Observer': She frequently looks to the camera like she's on The Office. **'Aside Glance': Her method of breaking the Fourth Wall. *'Lovable Rogue': Her founding trope. *'Pink Means Feminine' *'Proud Beauty': She rates herself an 11/10. *'Punny Name': Heartha Knave... Knave of Hearts. *'Smarter Than You Look': Don't underestimate her smarts. *'Sticky Fingers': Heartha isn't unknown to commit petty theft. *'Symbol Motif Clothing': Hearts, naturally. *'Trademark Favourite Food': Tarts, appropriate for the Knave of Hearts. **'Big Eater' Trivia *She hails from Wonderland. In real-world terms, she would be from Essex, England. **Hailing from Wonderland, she can speak Riddlish. Riddlish in an Essex accent sure is something, I'm sure. **Hailing from Wonderland, she can hear the narrators. Her main method of fourth wall breaking is looking to the camera like she's on the office (that is, casting an unimpressed look to anyone watching). This was mentioned in tropes but idk that anyone actually reads that so it is here too. *Heartha prides herself on understanding the ins and outs of Wonderland law, but feels she can't wrap her head around Ever After law. As such, she gets caught and given into trouble far more in Ever After than she does (or did) in Wonderland. *She says "I heart x" a fair amount. Like. Actually says that. It's probably really annoying. No wonder she keeps her mouth shut. *She was designed to fit the model of canon Wonderland characters being OTT versions of their destined roles. *Heartha's lucky number is 11. **This is because the Knave (aka the Jack) can represent the number 11 in a game of cards. *Heartha's primary colours are pink, white, black, and red. The last three tie her to Lizzie, the Queen of Hearts, but the pink represents the fact a knave is a glorified servant, as pink is lighter (and hence lower) than red, which is Lizzie's primary colour. **Her metal color is gold, like Lizzie's. *Heartha's concept was originally adopted from FairytaleFangirl24. *Heartha owns axes because the Knave of Hearts card is usually depicted with an axe in most English-speaking card decks. *Her middle names, Jaqueline Valentinia, reflect the words Jack and Heart, reiterating her role as the Knave (Jack) of Hearts. *In many card decks around the world, Knaves can be female or male. In the case that they are female, they're called maids, which is reflected in Heartha's design. *She was basically a chance to reuse the scrapped concept of Adrienne d'Herblay. Story Parallels *Heartha is generally silent, reflecting how silent the Knave stays during his trial. *Heartha's chain motif reflects the Knave's only appearance, where he enters the courtroom in chains. *Heartha enjoys baking because the Knave was on trial for stealing tarts, a pastry. *Heartha's love of flirting and romance also comes from this supposed tart-stealing; except it has additionally manifested as a love of stealing hearts in the emotional sense. Timeline *24th November 2015: Heartha's concept is put up for adoption by FairytaleFangirl24. *24th November 2015: Spades adopts the concept. *14th Feburary 2018: Heartha's page is posted. Gallery Heartsfamilydrama.png|this was v funny in my head Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian Category:English Category:LGBTA+